


The Bond Between Siblings  (FFKH)

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Older siblings, Other, Twin Siblings, younger siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: This is just a one shot series of you as the younger or older sibling to the FFKH characters





	1. Older Sister Aerith x Younger Sister Reader

**I will be taking request.**  
**Btw this is an AU.**  
**Sorry in advance if this sucks or if anyone is OOC**  
___________   
You were setting down watching TV when you heard your sister’s car pull up jumping from out of your seat you rushed off to hide and wait for your older sister to walk into your little ‘trap’ you had set for her earlier today when she mentioned that she was going out to pick up some more groceries and few minutes went on by as foot steps were heard at the front door followed by two voices, only one belonged to your older sis while the other to the boy you’ve seen her talk to, what was his name again? Zach? Yeah, that sounded about right.  
*splash and little manly scream of shock* Your eyes quickly darted towards the door leading on a dripping wet boy with raven black hair and bright blue eyes who was holding some now definitely soaking wet bags.

“Oh come on” You jumped up from your hiding spot with a frown as you crossed your arms and sent a not too threatening glare at the older lad that ruined your perfect prank.

“You ruined it” Aerith’s attention went from sopping wet boy to you as she crossed her arms.

“Really  (Y/n)? A bucket of water how amateurish” She shook her head in mock disappointment while the boy looked from his wet clothes to your sister.

You quickly jumped to your defense. “Well, it would have worked if he hadn’t gotten in the way” You pointed an accusing finger at sir prank ruiner the third.  

“Mmm, sure it would have” Her eyes held that same mocking spark that they always do when your pranks fail to get her.

The boy cleared his throat catching the two of you's attention. “I’m starting to get really cold is it okay if I borrow a towel?” Aerith nodded her head.

“Sure Zack there are a few down, the hall to your right” He nodded, sitting down the bags and went to go grab a towel while you quickly jumped out-of-the-way as to not get wet.

“What’s he doing here anyway?” You crossed your arms yet again like I don’t know four maybe the fifth time? Really didn’t keep track.

“Who? Zack?” She stooped down to pick up the bucket and started walking towards where it was normally placed only this time she placed it higher than before as you followed after with a noticeable annoyed look.

“Who else could I be talking about?” You said in a duh like manner.

“He offered to help me bring in the groceries” You raised a brow while Aerith went right back out to her car with you still closely behind stepping out with no shoes on.

“So he just rode with you to our house to help out away groceries?” You found that a bit weird, Aerith opened her car door pulling out some of the groceries.

“No he was driving in his truck right over there” She stopped to point at a light blue truck that was pulled over by the side. “But if I had known that you were going to prank me today I would have said no, poor guy” She shut the car door before gesturing her head for you to open the house one.

When the two of you stepped back in he had dried himself somewhat, his clothes were still clearly wet. Thinking back you couldn’t help but think that he looked like a wet dog which brought a smile to your face.

“Glad to see you find your handy work funny kiddo” He jokingly said as he gestured to his wet clothes.

“It was a funny prank even if it didn’t get its intended target” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Sorry about that, I’ll try not to get in your way next time” He promised as he flashed a quick smile. 

“Please do” His eyes cut to all the bags of groceries Aerith brought causing him to raise a brow and whistle.   
“You guys sure do eat” Aerith chuckled a bit and shook her head.

“All of this isn’t for just us” She gestured. “Our aunt and uncle are coming over with our four cousins to make sure that we are alright up here” You had a disguised face but quickly tried to hide it.

“Do they live far?” With another shake of her head, she processed to answer his question.

“Hmm-mm, they are just an hour drive away and they said that they will be here by six which still leaves some time for you” Her attention shift to you. “To go clean up and help set the table” 

“Seriously?” She nodded.

“Yes, seriously now go” When you left you only heard a bit of what Aerith said to Zack before you heard the front door open then shut.

After a quick shower and clean clothes, you then helped set up the table like Aerith asked while removing the seat couches that your parents use to sit on also taking your’s as well by the time you were done, Aerith placed the food on the table just as a knock came to the front door.

“Go get it please” You again did as asked but at a slow pace bracing yourself for what was to come,  opening the door your aunt and uncle looked down at you.

“Oh, you look much cleaner than last time”  Your Aunt stated.

“Yes much, now stand aside we can’t get in with you blocking the entrance” Fighting every fiber that told you to slam that door and never look back, you stepped out of their way as they walked right on in.

Aerith walking over to great them with a smile on her face. “Hello, Aunt Lois and Uncle Claude” she then turned towards your four cousins.   
“And how have you four been doing?” The eldest one answered Aerith’s question while the triplets remained quiet as always.

“We have been doing quite well cousin Aerith, how are you and cousin  (Y/n)?” Your cousin gestured to the both of you before continuing. “Well I hope”

Aerith who still had that usual kind smile on her face widened as she replied back. “Yes, we have done quite well-”

“That’s nice dear but can we save the chit-chat for later we would hate for the food to get cold” Your aunt interrupted Aerith but she didn’t seem to mind, much and if Aerith did she didn’t show it.

“Of course right this way” Aerith lead them to the dining room, everyone grabbed a seat your aunt and uncle taking the seats to which your parents use to sit at and your cousins taking your usual seat which you were fine with since you didn’t want to sit anywhere near them.

When looking at the meal Aerith prepared it was the usual meal that they liked as you suspect that it would be, they always liked a certain meal to have when they came over.

Aerith did most the talking when they would ask questions while you tried your best to eat and set as lady-like as humanly possible, they only time you would say anything is when they directly asked you it to which you made sure to try to keep it short.

Once the meal was finished Aerith gathered up the plates and asked you to help with the dishes, while you were doing them Aerith quickly went off to do something before coming back and telling you to bid them farewell.

“Goodbye Aunt Lois and Uncle Claude hope to see you again” Aerith waved as did you.

“Yeah goodbye” You felt a certain look coming from your uncle when you spoke but you had already starting to shut the door and as you did so you thought to yourself. ‘And good riddance’ You quickly went off to play some super smash Bros before bed and just like every night Aerith stepped into your room with a gentle smile and walked over towards you.

“I found where you hid the seat couches,” She said as she sat down by the end of your bed.

“Those are mom and dad’s I didn’t want either of them to ruin it,” You said in your defense.  
“Mmm that’s fine but try to put them back next time okay?” Her eyes locked on to your’s awaiting an answer.

“I was gonna just in the morning” She nodded.

“If you say so” Just as she was about to get up you quickly grabbed her hand looking away as you said this so she couldn’t see your face.

“Aerith don’t let anything happen to you okay?” She nodded which you couldn’t see so she gave a vocal reply to go along with it.

“No worries I won’t” You let go and turned more to your side facing your wall as a quiet reply left your lips. “Good”  
**_____**  
 **Oh and just so you know each younger sibling will have a different personality and variety in age.**  
 **Some will be more of a clingy younger sibling, stuck up-ish, others more carefree and perhaps mischief all depends on which fits more in my view.**

** I’m not sure if I’ll take any FFXV request tho still not a 100% use to them. **


	2. Older Brother Zack x Younger Sister Reader

**I will be taking request.**  
Btw this is an AU as are all of them unless stated otherwise.  
___________   
You were setting in the back seat of your brother’s truck reading while your brother started singing as he drove and just where exactly he was taking you two? Camping in the woods like all horror movie clichés why? Cause some stupid classmate of his told him about how much fun he and a couple of buddies had and thus your brother thought that it would be cool to take his younger sister camping oh what a joy (cue eye roll).

After two hours worth of driving he finally arrived and started unpacking all the stuff the two of you would need. “Come on out sport we’re here” He opened your side of the door and gestured with both arms wide open and a smile slapped on his face.

Your eyes glanced around at it all and with a slight cringe you quickly looked back to him with a slight glare. “Are you sure that mom and dad are cool with this?” He nodded eagerly.

“Yup called and asked them myself” He showed you the text they sent. “They said that the house should be fine on its own for a night”  You grabbed ahold of it to ensure that he was being truthful which he was.

‘Gee thanks mom and dad for asking if I’ll be fine with it ’ You unbuckled and hopped out of the truck, staring at the woods with so much hate at the moment.

“Catch” He tossed you your bag and went towards the woods with you following very slowly behind him. You don’t know how long it took for the two of you to reach the damn thing as you fought off an army of bugs that wanted your precious blood and flesh which is reason number 5 as to why you didn’t want to go camping and you had a feeling that more of your reasons for why camping sucks was going to come up.

“You’re setting it up wrong” He teasingly taunted causing you to toss a glare his way.

“Fine then you set it up then” You walked over to one of the chairs that he placed nearby. ‘It was your stupid idea to do this anyway’  You pulled out your book waiting for Zack to finish which he did in record time.  
“Done” He proudly boasted.

“Great now if you need me I’ll be in my tent until we go home” You quickly went inside while Zack complained about you just leaving him out here by himself for the night.

“Come on I’ll get lonely” You were sure that he was doing his puppy dog look but you didn’t care he never should have brought you here in the first place.

“There’s plenty of bugs and wildlife to keep you company” You replied back.

“Alright then I guess that leaves me and two bags of s’more to myself” He tried to temp you but you just replied back with a I guess so.

A hour or two passed by til you finally finished your book and just when you were going to reach for your phone to text your friend that you had finished it you realized that you left it in Zack’s car.

“Damn it” You cursed getting up you peaked your head out of your tent to see if your brother was still there only to see that he was not. 

Coming fully out of said tent you looked all around to see if you could spot him anywhere. “Zack?” You then tried to look at the bushes nearby without touching them since god only knows what could have crawled on it.

“Zack come on this isn’t funny” You said with all signs of being annoyed showing. 

“Zack seriously this every horror movie cliché” reason number 4 why you didn’t want to go Zack would be tempted to try and prank you reason number 3 is it actually being a serial killer on the loose and you end up thinking that it’s just Zack messing with you.

*Snap* Your head quickly went in the direction of the sound and you took a step away from it rather than going towards it. “Zack?”  Fear was definitely flashing through your eyes as you stared at that spot.

Having a strange feeling that someone was behind you, you quickly turned and saw a Jason look alike wannabe. Screaming bloody murder you jumped away from him.

“Zack?” You asked while still maintaining a good enough distance but when he started walking towards you noticed a blade gleam thanks to the camp fire illuminating it which allowed you to see that it was covered in fresh blood.

Your eyes widen at the thought that it could be your brother’s blood on that blade or your brother in a hockey mask either a you picked up a decent size rock and threw it.

It hit it’s target but it didn’t faze them it all they still kept walking causing you to run for dear life. “Zack I swear if this is really you I’m going to tell mom and dad on you” You said while running deeper into the woods.   
Pushing branch after branch, jumping over logs and dodging trees until you could barely run anymore forcing you to take a break.

As you hid behind a tree you felt something dripping on you looking up you saw that it belonged to a body whose? The hell should you know you took off running the moment you saw it but unfortunately you weren’t as careful as before leading you to trip over a log classic horror movie mistake.

“Ow” You looked towards your ankle and it was definitely sprained. “No,no” You said as you tried to get up but you spotted a pair of muddy boots your eyes subconsciously following it up to their owner. 

Stopping once you reached the face, their arms went up and just as the blade came down you clenched your eyes shut while you screamed your heart out in a hopeless attempt that someone might come to your recuse. “(Y/n!)”  

Opening your eyes the first thing you saw was your brother’s bright blue orbs staring right back at you, feeling excited you pulled him into a hug.

“Whoa, are you okay?” He pet you on your back, rubbing calming circles.

“Yes, I’m fine”  You pulled back.   
“You sure? When I got in here you were tossing and turning all while screaming bloody  murder” He said with concern. 

“Just had a stupid nightmare that’s all can we drop it?” He nodded. “Sure”

Rubbing the back of his neck he looked off to the side til a look quickly flash in his eyes and he turned his head back towards you. “Hey I did bring some hot chocolate do you want some? And yes I still have some marshmallows” You pretend to think it over before nodding your head and following him out to get some.

It took awhile to heat up and stuff but once it was done you drink it all up after it cooled down obviously and before you could go back to your tent Zack tapped you on the shoulder tilting his head to the left in a gesture. “Before you go back into your tent there’s something that I want to show you” Following he takes you to a clear opening to where you can see the night sky and all its beauty.

“Wow there’s so many out” You said as you stared up at them all.

“I know this is another reason why I wanted to take you out here, figured that you would want to see it….. you know once you got over the no Internet problem” Ah yes reason number 1 as to why you didn’t want to be here but now out here seeing all of this it was almost worth it. 

Looking down you felt a bit bad for how you acted so you turned to look at Zack and apologized. “Thanks Zack and sorry for how I was acting earlier” You sheepishly rubbed your arm.

“Hey its cool, I knew that I was going to meet some resistance” He joked as you cracked a smile.

And after that the two of you stayed to stare at it for a bit longer before heading back to the tents and went on to sleep when the morning came Zack was already up and putting everything away. “Morning sleeping beauty, glad to see your up” You had your normal morning dull look as you ducked back in to get dressed when you were finished Zack had just about put everything away all that was left was your tent which he got to next.

Going back to the car you had the same amount of problems going back as you did getting here the bugs eating at you, the long drive back, Zack’s loud and out of tune singing only this time you did what you should have done before you grabbed your phone put in your ear plugs and started playing some music as you texted your friend.  
You: Hey sorry that I didn’t text you yesterday left my phone in the car.  
Friend: It is fine wouldn’t have been able to answer it anyway was pretty busy   
Friend: But anyway did you finish the book?  
You: Yes, it was good like you said it was but I did wonder about a few things   
Friend: Like what?  
Just as you were about to text back Zack had pulling over a few blocks away from your house. “Why did  you stop?”  

Zack pointed over to some girl you’ve seen working at the flower shop. “I’m going to see if she would like some help” He hopped out the car and went over to help with the groceries by the time they reached the door you heard your brother scream looking out the window to see why it looked like he got hit with some water.

“Idiot” You went back to texting and by time he came back he was still pretty wet.

“Wow you really worked up a sweat for just helping with groceries” He faked laugh.

“Very funny” You were pretty sure he rolled his eyes as he started up the car and drove those few blocks back home.

  
 **_____**  
Oh and just so you know each younger sibling will have a different personality and have various ages.  
Some will be more of a clingy younger sibling, some kind of stuck up ish, others more carefree and perhaps mischief all depends on which fits more in my view. 

**I use to have a friend that had a list of reasons why she never wanted to go camping we may not speak anymore but if you are reading this shoutout.  
I’m not sure if I’ll take any FFXV request tho still not a 100% use to them.**


End file.
